Today's computer systems typically include a motherboard with a plurality of sockets spaced apart from one another for receiving memory modules, network interface cards, video cards, and/or other suitable computer modules. Such computer modules can include a printed circuit board that carries one or more microelectronic packages on a surface of the printed circuit board. The microelectronic packages typically include a substrate carrying one or more semiconductor dies encapsulated in a protective covering.
Stacking a plurality of dies in the microelectronic packages is a technique for increasing the processing power of the computer modules. However, stacking the dies also increases the thickness of the computer modules by increasing the extension of the microelectronic packages from the surface of the printed circuit board. As a result, the limited spacing between adjacent sockets may be insufficient for accommodating a large number of stacked dies in the microelectronic packages.